In Search of the King
"In Search of the King" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the eleventh episode of both the season and the series. The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary The N Team enters the mysterious Mirror World in an effort to rescue Lana's father, King Charles. But when the N Team enters this strange world where everything is reversed, the N Team's evil Mirror Image Opposites emerge - and they have their own plans for Videoland while the real N Team is trapped on the other side of the mirror. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * One of only two episodes of Season 1 in which Mother Brain and her lackeys don't appear. * The Count makes his final appearance for the season, and is absent next season. He makes his next and final appearance in the Season 3 episode "Return to Castlevania." * When Kid Icarus uses his Elastic Arrow on the Mirror World N Team, Mirror Duke is not present. He may have been sucked into the Garbage Warp Zone earlier in the episode, or the animators may not have known how to draw him bound with the human characters. However that would make it impossible for the real Duke to go back into the warp back into the real world without his mirror counterpart to get in the warp back to the Mirror World. Errors Animation * A band around Mirror Lana's leg changes color when Kid Icarus shoots an elastic arrow around the Mirror N Team. * The N on Mirror Kevin's jacket is horribly inconsistent, frequently being backwards and/or on the wrong side of his jacket. * The animation quality in this episode is lower than most of the others, similar to the animation in "Three Men and a Dragon." As a result, Lana has dark brown/reddish hair, Kevin and Simon look much paler, and Mega Man's visor is lighter than normal. The animation is also choppier than normal, and animation glitches - such as one that shows Kid Icarus being "sucked" into the Garbage Warp Zone - happen here and there. * Ironically enough, Lana and Kevin have lighter brown/reddish hair in the Nintendo Valiant Comics that makes them look more like their counterparts in this episode. Continuity * Mirror King Charles talks like the normal King does when he contacts Lana. So why does his voice suddenly change when the Mirror N Team is rescued from the Mirror World? * When Lana's contacted by the King in her bedroom mirror she's wearing a nightgown, then in her regular outfit when she reaches out to touch the mirror. * How does the King have a picture of Lana? It's highly doubtful that Mother Brain let him pack a travel bag for his banishment. * Kevin claims the last time that the N Team tried to rescue the King, it was a trick. There was no such event in any past episode, though it is possible that something like this happened "off camera." Logic * So the King, an OLD MAN, can drag Mirror Lana effortlessly? * The place the N Team comes into the Mirror World through (a weird forest with a big wall of mirrors) is not the same place they exit it through (small mirror on a cliffside) - yet they end up exiting it in the same Mirror Warp on Excalibur. * So, why did the N Team have that super powerful garbage warp in the palace? * Kevin talks to Mega Man and Kid Icarus through a handheld mirror of Simon's - which would only reflect his face. So why is his ENTIRE BODY reflected in the mirror at the palace? And what's up with that weird moment where Kevin (in the mirror) tries to straighten his hair? No one is going to mistake Kevin for Kid Icarus, no matter how much they try to mimic one another. Variants and alterations None known. Gallery DON'T GO!.jpg missed you so.jpg Comfort.png External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:episodes that aired on The Family Channel Category:episodes that aired on YTV Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation